classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Hit Points
Category:Stats Abbreviation: HP A numeric representation of a character's life force. As the character receives damage from enemies, his/her HP drops. HP also drops if the character suffers from a Damage Over Time effect, such as Poison. If HP is allowed to fall to zero, the character is K.O.'d and can no longer move, act, or otherwise participate in battle until revived. (See page on K.O. status for more information.) NPCs and monsters also have HP, although their exact HP amounts at any given time are unknown to players. The relative HP levels of any player, NPC, or monster can be figured out by targeting them and observing the gauge next to their name in the lower right corner of the screen (above your own HP/MP gauges, which are always present). Notes *The maximum amount of HP a character can have varies on job and race. The amount can be increased by raising job level, wearing certain equipment, or expending Merit Points. Some equipment reduces maximum HP; in many cases, equipment that does this also boosts maximum Magic Points (MP) by an equal amount to the maximum HP lost (i.e. Convert HP to MP gear). *HP can be replenished by healing (resting, /heal command), healing magic, medicine, certain Job Abilities, stepping inside your Mog House, gaining a job level, or changing your character's job. *HP plays a major role in calculating the damage of the weapon skill Spirits Within, as well as breath type Blue Magic spells (Poison Breath, Magnetite Cloud, Self-Destruct, Hecatomb Wave, Radiant Breath, Flying Hip Press, Frost Breath, Heat Breath). and affects the damage of the Ninja 2-hour ability, Mijin Gakure. Also, HP is consumed by certain Job Abilities, such as Souleater and Convert, in order for them to perform their desired effects. *Having HP at approximately 75% or below of its maximum, which is generally indicated by the character's HP number becoming yellow in color (<50% becomes orange, <25% becomes red), makes the character susceptible to "blood aggro," or being detected by low HP. Such characters will find themselves more susceptible to sudden attack by certain monsters in the area, particularly Undead, regardless of any Sneak effects they may be using to try to avoid aggro. It is wise to maintain high levels of HP in areas with undead monsters. Also note that a player who loses Weakness or Curse statuses will suddenly have their maximum HP increase, which will cause their current HP percentage to fall under 51% and enter blood aggro range. *A K.O.'d character cannot have his or her HP restored by normal means and must either return to their Home Point or be revived by another player with the White Magic spell Raise (or any variant of the spell). A character may also use magic or special items to apply Reraise status to themselves (prior to being K.O.'d) in order to revive themselves on the spot without requiring another player's assistance. Breakdown of level 1 HP stats by race and class Mithra: 33 (MNK) Elvaan: 35 (MNK) Galka: 38 (MNK) Hume: 33 (MNK) Tarutaru: 29 (MNK) Food that Enhances this Trait